The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, metal T-posts are often used to support fence such as woven or barbed wire in agricultural applications. In some cases, steel T-posts may be used to support other types of fence, e.g. landscape or privacy fence. Usually, the T-posts are hand-driven into the ground with a weighted steel sleeve, closed on one end and acting as a slide hammer. The result is a low-cost, easily-installed support for fence. Height of a T-post above the ground after being driven into place is typically about 5′ in agricultural applications for the control of livestock.
Generally, wood posts are set in the ground to support fencing materials. The posts can be set directly in the ground, or, the part of the post that is below ground may be embedded in concrete. The part of the post that is below ground level, whether embedded in concrete or not, often rots resulting in the supported wood fence falling over requiring that the post be replaced or repaired.
It is recognized that as rural construction on small acreage plots has increased, wild deer and predator wildlife have proliferated due to fewer natural predators and hunting restrictions. These wildlife become emboldened and in many areas are a nuisance, as they eat and otherwise destroy vegetable gardens and plants near residences. Predators and deer can easily jump over the typical agricultural fence.
Often, predation by: dogs, cougars, bobcats, foxes, and raccoons take a heavy toll on livestock, such as: chicken, sheep, cows, and goats. Most attacks occur at night when the owner is likely to be asleep. Typically, it is difficult to trap the predators and dangerous to shoot them, especially on a farm abutting an urban growth boundary.
Also, irresponsible dog owners leave their dogs to run loose. A small pack of dogs is capable of destroying an entire flock of sheep. Just one dog can chase and worry one or more sheep to the point of exhaustion or death. Breeding ewes that are exhausted in such a manner have difficulty lambing for years afterwards. Animal control agencies have become more reluctant to catch and relocate wild predators, such as wolves, coyotes, and cougars.
It is known that wild predators can climb fences as high as 7′. Replacing or retro-fitting existing fences can be both expensive in time and material. Thus, heightening and widening a fence can be a solution. Too make such a repair adaptable to the various types of fences and fence posts can, however, be problematic; especially when trying to maintain sufficient structural integrity to the original fence.
Other proposals have involved fencing systems and extensions thereof. The problem with these systems is that they are not adaptable to attach to different styles of fence posts, and they do not carry electrical cables. Even though the above cited fencing systems meets some of the needs of the market, an adaptable fence extension assembly that integrates into a fence by fixedly attaching to a metal T post, a wooden post, or different types of fence posts, and securely carrying a cable, electric wire, or electric tape along the length of the fence, so as to increase the height, depth, and visibility of the fence, and also to increase the capacity of the fence to carry electrical current is still desired.